Don't Swallow The Wedding Rings, Jamie
by lovingvray
Summary: Funny one-shot based on a conversation between me and a few of Team Jamko! Plus inspiration from a FB post on one of the Blue Bloods Fan Pages. Disclaimer... I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the Characters used, if i did we would have Jamko babies already. Eddie and Jamie are a bit more open in this than in the show. Enjoy! Send me requests on Insta @jamko2014...


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a little, funny one-shot I put together inspired by a Facebook post and that ad (what we call a commercial) that Kristen sent me. Team Jamko, you know what I'm talking about (I think lol). So here It is! Enjoy!**

 **Note: A Bucks Night is New Zealand's version of a Bachelor Party and a Hens Night is the New Zealand version of a Bachelorette Party. If you have any requests for one-shots or for upcoming chapters of Jamko Dreams tell me in the reviews, on Instagram jamko2014 or twitter ShanelleMckinn4 … Love you all! -Shanelle xx!**

… **Jamie's Bucks Night…**

"So, you really for your big day kid?" Danny asked Jamie, as they walked into the bar where Danny was hosting for Jamie's Buck's Night.

"Yeah. I mean if I didn't get so dumb me and Eddie could've been married for at least a year by now, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Jamie admitted, as he looked back to the times that he had the chance to start a relationship with Eddie, but he knows that if it weren't for that shooting, if it weren't for Eddie's hunch and the voice that told her about Jamie being in trouble, their relationship and bond would be a lot different.

"But you're together now, and that's what matters. It's the time that you spend together that counts Jamie, because in the end you never know what day will be your last together." Danny said, letting a tear slip. These were the times that he missed Linda the most. The times where he just knew that she would've been so proud and happy that Jamie and Eddie had FINALLY gotten together and were getting married.

"I know Dan… I miss her too, you know? I really wish she was here in person for the wedding, but I know she's here," Jamie started, pointing to his heart, "Linda's here, Danny. She's in our hearts. She always will be." Jamie sympathized, as he gave Danny a reassuring pat on the back.

"Thanks kid, for being my shoulder to cry on this past year…" Danny started, giving Jamie a thankful smile, which was returned by Jamie.

"But tonight, is about you, Jamie. You are getting married tomorrow to your best friend, to your soulmate, and we are going to celebrate that with you tonight…. Am I right, boys?!" Danny said loudly and excitedly, and they entered the corner where many of Jamie's mates from the 12th were stationed, along with Renzulli and Spencer.

"What!? Danny, I told you I didn't want anything big, but thank you." Jamie chuckled.

"Come on, kid. Let's get these games started." Danny smirked.

"Oh no. I don't trust you with Bucks Night games. Please don't tell me you got exotic dancers or strippers, because if you did I will kill you." Jamie laughed, nervously.

"Don't worry, Jamie. Trust me." Danny smirked.

"Yeah, I think that might be the problem, Danny – trusting you with his Bucks Night, that's brave man." Renzulli chuckled, as he walked over to give Jamie a hand shake.

"Hey, Sarge." Jamie smiled.

"Hey, Harvard." He replied. "You ready to spend the rest of your life with Janko?"

"Yeah, I think I have been for a while now." Jamie chuckled.

"I still don't understand why you said you and Eddie were 'Just Partners' and you 'wanted it to remain that way' back when I pulled you into my office. Gosh kid, you acted like a rookie all over again when I confronted you." Renzulli teased, hoping like hell that Danny knew about this 'talk' because otherwise he was stuffed. He was wrong.

"Wait a second… is there something that you haven't told me…. As in I could have already had another nephew or niece, or two by now?" Danny said, as he raised a brow.

"Ah, gosh Sarge, you really had to bring that up, didn't you?" Jamie stuttered.

"Danny, you know back when Eddie's probationary year was over, and you found out that I tackled and kind of punched that guy who pushed her to the ground after beating up his girlfriend in that courtyard? Yeah well, the reason I was jumpy and asked Erin if she said anything to you, was that after we got back to the precinct this guy…" Jamie started, as he pointed towards Renzulli, "Pulled me into the office and asked me if I had feelings for Eddie and told me to go think about it, which is when I went to Erin, even though I didn't follow her advice…" He continued.

"I am going to pretend that I heard none of that because I know there wasn't really any time that your judgement was clouded, either of you." Renzulli said, shaking his head.

"Wait, I'm not finished… I didn't follow Erin's advice the first time. There now I'm done." Jamie said, standing up taller, with a cheeky grin on his gob.

"The second time?! Wait did she know that you two got together before coming to Sunday Dinner?" Danny asked, growing confused.

"No. No one knew except me and Eddie, obviously. But after Ed got shot me and Erin went out for drinks and I told her that I was feeling guilty because when I saw Office Dunleevy, Andrew, lying on that staircase, I knew he was dead and she wasn't, and ya know, I just thought to my self 'Thank God it's him and not Eddie' because I knew I couldn't handle losing another partner, and I couldn't manage losing her." He choked out.

"But anyways, Erin asked me a really, good question. She asked me 'what if it was Eddie that had been killed? Is there anything I would regret for the rest of my life because I never told her?' And so that made me realise that I needed to speak up before I lost her to the job, or to another guy. But, when I went to tell her how I felt, Barry showed up announcing that he got them tickets the Bruce Springsteen on Broadway, and as much as I wanted to knock him out and take those tickets so I could take her, I left it and when she asked what I was going to say, I was dumb and told her that I hoped she came back soon and to enjoy that show because I was jealous."

"Oh kid, you had it bad. But in a weird way I'm glad the whole Dewan Wilson and Dante Sorrento incidents happened, because it brought you two together, and because of the shooting, like you said, you have a even better bond than before…" Danny admitted. "But enough of this….. We are here to celebrate, get you drunk and tell embarrassing Jamie stories." He continued and finished with a smirk on his mouth and a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

"No, Danny please, I'm begging you!" Jamie pleaded.

"Too late, lil' bro. Hey, can we get two pitchers please?" Danny replied, and the asked the waiter that walked past.

"Sure thing." The waiter replied.

"Okay, so first game….. We are going to go around the circle and tell 'Jamie stories' that hopefully won't repeat themselves but have to be said." Danny said, before almost bursting into laughter.

"I really hate you sometimes, Danny."

"I say Danny goes first. Anyone second that?" Spencer offered.

"Yes!" Yelled Renzulli, Regetti, many others from the 12th, and of course, Danny.

"Ugh." Jamie scoffed.

"Okay… So first story that could turn into a wedding disaster." Danny started, as he turned to Jamie, giving him a evil grin, the grin the made Jamie know exactly what Danny was about to tell.

"Jamie loves to swallow things, don't you just." Danny said, waiting a few seconds before everyone tried to stop laughing.

"Ew, gross." Regetti teased.

"Oh, shut up man… Not like that." Jamie said, shaking his head in utter disgust.

"No not like that, at least I hope not at the young age this started. He swallowed everything from the keys to the shed, to dimes from my coin collection, to our Mum's pearl earrings to even a flash-drive, right Jamie?" Danny laughed.

"Oh man." Jamie laughed.

"Yeah that's right boys, he swallowed a flash-drive when he was undercover." Danny teased again.

"Okay, I think we all know where this is going." Renzulli laughed.

"So, Jamie, please, we are all begging you, do not swallow the wedding rings. Even if it is to save your own ass, do not swallow those rings, because I know Eddie loves you, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to wear it again if that happened…. Although, if you boil them they'll be good as new, just like my dimes." Danny finished, realising that would be all he can manage before bursting completely into a laughing fit.

"I think Eddie loves me more than you think, Danny."

"And I think that the liquor is messing with you a bit too much."

"Oh, shut it." Jamie laughed.

… **Eddie's Hens Night…**

"Okay, I trust you with this party Erin, but please, no toilet paper, wedding dresses." Eddie said, as they walked into the living room, where Eddie's Hens party was set up; along with Nicky, Hailey, Kara and like Jamie, a few others from the 12th Precinct.

"Don't worry. We have something so much better planned. We are going to do a few things and _then_ we are going to crash Jamie's Bucks Night." Erin replied.

"Ooh! This is going to be the best Hens party." Eddie chuckled, she wasn't much of a person for a Hens Night, but Erin insisted, and now that she learned they were going to be crashing in on the boys, she was growing rather excited.

"Okay Eddie, Erin put me in charge of our first little game, so we are going to play 'How well do you know Eddie and Jamie'." Hailey said.

"What's the catch? What happens if we get it wrong?" Kara asked.

"If we get it wrong, we have to take a shot of Tequila, but if we get it right, Eddie had to take a shot."

"Oh gosh. You guys are dead." Eddie laughed.

"Oh, is that right?" Erin laughed.

"Yup, 100%"

"Okay, first question… When was their first kiss?" Hailey asked.

"Wait a second… How do you have this information?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, I don't. You have to answer it. Truthfully." She replied.

"This is gonna be good. Who has a possible answer?" Eddie said, as they leant back in her chair and giggled.

"My guess is in the locker rooms at the precinct after you saved Jamie's life." Erin answered, even though she had the gut feeling that, that wasn't it.

"Nope."

"After you got shot?" Nicky asked.

"Not then either."

"Ooh, I know…. Either when you two got split up for 30 days or after you went undercover together as a couple for that drug bust." Kara said quite positively.

"Good one, but no." Eddie giggled, wondering if anyone would get it.

"Okay, let me try. You know when you told me about that guy who broke up with you because you're a cop? I say it was then coz we all know Jamie would've dove in then." Hailey tried.

"No. But I will tell you that Jamie got me a T-Shirt that says, 'I Kick Ass' and then he told me that I don't need to apologise for who I am 'cause who I am is really great and that I should be proud that I apparently kick ass and that anyone who didn't think that didn't deserve me. It was sweet, but it was also really cliché and weird." Eddie said, with smiles growing on her face thinking back to all the sweet things Jamie had done when they were still _just partners_ and even though they were little things, they still made her heart weep.

"Aw, Uncle Jamie, the heart stealer." Nicky cooed, earnimg a few chuckled from the others.

"So if it wasn't all these times, when was your first kiss?" Kara asked.

"Please don't tell Frank, but it was back in my probationary year." Eddie said quietly.

"What no way! When? We want details!" Erin freaked.

"Hailey, remember the double date we had with me and Spencer, and you and Jamie?" Eddie smirked.

"No! Shut the front door!" Hailey screamed.

"Huh! So, when Jamie told us he was going out with Spencer he was really going on a double date with his partner. I knew it was too good to be true." Erin said, as she stomped her feet on the floor with excitement.

"Yeah… Well after we all parted ways, Jamie walked me home and we were arguing about the lyrics to a song…"

" _You are so wrong about the lyrics." Jamie stated, giggling a bit._

" _No, I've heard that song a million times. My mum loves that song. It's Crystal Ball, and I know what I'm talking about." Eddie said, bumping Jamie with her elbow._

" _Yeah? Well my mum loved it too. Her and my dad use to put it on and get tipsy and dance and me and my sister would sneak down and watch, and the lyrics are 'Anyone at all'." Jamie said, in a sing-songy voice._

" _What, no it doesn't." Eddie chuckled._

" _It's, 'You don't need a fortune teller, with a crystal ball, to tell you in the Autumn that the leaves are gonna fall. Or if the evening sun will slip into the sea. It's inevitable like you and me." Eddie sang, with that killer smile._

" _Oh, th-this is me." Eddie said, as they approached her apartment building._

" _Yeah, sure is." Jamie said, looking up to the building before returning to look back at Eddie, where they sweetly eye-balled each-other for a second as if they were saying 'are we really doing this?' But neither one of them stood down. Nope. And then they were there. On the footpath. Outside Eddie's building. Kissing. And as much as she wanted to keep going, as much as they both wanted to keep going, they both knew it had to stop._

" _You should get inside, it's late." Jamie announced, after un-connecting their forehead and stepping back to tiniest bit._

" _Oh, okay." She said in slight disappointment, even though it was the right thing to do._

" _We've got a day tour tomorrow."_

' _Ugh, there he is again with the whole partner thing.' Eddie thought._

" _Right. Bright and early." Eddie replied, nervously and awkward._

" _Okay, I'll see ya later." She said, looking everywhere, not really knowing what to do._

" _Yup." Jamie replied._

 _And with that she walked off, into her building for a possibly sleepless night._

"No way! Are you serious?! Jamie can be really dumb sometimes given the fact her went to Harvard Law." Erin said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, so that happened. It was really awkward in the morning. Especially when he said, 'It was going to happen sooner or later' and that 'We'll laugh about this for a long time.' Yeah, he really didn't get the hint back then" Eddie chuckled.

"Huh. So we were all wrong, and for once you and the kid actually fooled us. Well done." Kara said, proudly.

"Alright, next question. Who was the first to admit their feelings and when?" Hailey asked.

"I'm going to say Eddie and when you said Uncle Jamie gave you that shirt." Nicky guessed.

"Close, but no. Even if I wanted to then, I wouldn't have been able to say it in the locker rooms." Eddie grinned. Oh man, she was loving this game. At least she thought so.

"Hmmm, how about one of the times where one of you got jealous and lashed out at each other or got salty." Kara chuckled.

"Oh damn. You got me."

"Come on. Tell us. Don't leave me hanging." Kara encouraged.

"Ugh, fine." Eddie said.

"We got a call for someone who was trespassing and this girl, Tara, she had been kicked out of the building because she couldn't afford it, so she was sleeping in the parking lot. We told her she had to move her stuff and find somewhere to stay, because she still had a job, but then she came into the precinct later that day because she moved her belongings to the alleyway behind the building, and how she put it was 'this big, scary guy' took her laptop. So when we found it, we then offered her some money for a hotel and she said no, and Jamie asked me if I would take her in, which I said 'she isn't some stray puppy'. Anyways, I go over to Jamie's that night to apologise, but Tara is there, and she goes 'isn't Jamie awesome?' and oh man, did I get jealous or what? I even asked him if he was helping her or helping himself when he said that there's nothing wrong with helping someone out in his own time." She chuckled.

"Then the next day in the cruiser, this happened…"

" _So, are we going to talk about this or what?" Jamie said, breaking the silence._

" _Am I gonna go with or what?" Eddie fired back._

" _I'm helping someone in trouble, there's nothing wrong with that." Jamie said, calmly._

" _Okay. Let's say the bosses find out you took this girl in after meeting her on the job, after we tossed her for trespassing, you don't think that they'd question your judgement?" She ranted._

" _No one's going to find out, Eddie."_

" _What if something happened to Tara? Its possible, given the crazy risks she takes. If it came out she was staying with you, you could get jammed up." Eddie reasoned, earned her a huff of breath from Jamie and his saltiness in return to hers._

" _That's a chance I'm willing to take." Jamie said, sick of her comebacks. To which Eddie turned her head to the window, as she rolled her eyes, hard._

" _What?" Jamie asked, confused as to why she was rolling her eyes._

" _Isn't Jamie awesome?" She said, impersonating Tara._

" _You know, what is with you? You're acting like you're jealous or something." Jamie said, almost completely feed up with her already._

" _Oh-ho please, don't flatter yourself. I'm trying to keep you from screwing up your career. And mine." She said, starting with a laugh and finishing rather firm._

 _In response, Jamie rolled his eyes._

"Wait, so where's the part where you tell him?" Nicky asked, as she grew impatient.

"I'm getting there." Eddie chuckled.

"We basically gave each other the cold shoulder for the rest of the day, unless we had a call. Then I found out that pretty much as soon as our shift was over that Jamie had called Tara's boss and also called Tara to meet at the precinct and they found Tara a place to stay. Which I thought was a bit weird because we had an argument about it and then, bam, she's basically gone. But I also found it sweet in a weird way." She continued.

"I gave us time to cool off a little, and then I went over to his apartment, hoping like hell that he was home, and told him we needed to clear the air. So, basically I told him that he was right, I was jealous of Tara, just like I was every time he went on a date or told me about some girl he thought was hot, then I just set it straight and said that I had feelings for him and I had for a long time, I mean I had to yell at him a few times so he'd shut up so I could get it out; then I told him that he wasn't even close to my type, because you know Jamie, he's such a Boy-scout, but he's also the best person I think I've ever met, and the best friend that I've ever had – sorry Hailey." Eddie choked.

"And then he told me that he had feelings for me too, and he even put his cards to the table, but then we decided that it could cloud our judgement and it could screw up our partnership, so then I asked if we were good, and he said yes, and then I went to leave." She said, trying her best to leave out the last part in which they kissed.

"And that it? Come on, Eddie. I've known you since high school and I know when you're hiding something. So spill." Hailey nudged.

"Okay fine, that's not all. I almost got to the door when I realised I couldn't leave without doing something to show him that I really do care for him. So, I turned back around and walked to him and kissed him. He kissed me back. It didn't last long, but I decided to be mean and slap his butt and then I said 'Good talk, see you tomorrow.' And that's it." Eddie grinned. It wasn't like her, or Jamie, especially Jamie, to let it all out in the open, but she figured that now that Erin is going to be her sister-in-law and Nicky is going to be her niece, that she might as well tell them. 'What harm could it do?' She thought.

"Well, this is a huge surprise. We are supposed to be making your night, but here you are making ours." Erin chuckled. She was utterly surprised that Jamie, her 'Golden Boy' of a brother had kissed his partner, now fiancée, at least twice before they finally got together.

"Yeah…. About that. How about we go crash my future husbands Bucks Party now? That would make my night." Eddie smirked, evilly.

"That's one of the best offers I've heard all night. Everyone's phones charged?" Kara reminded everyone.

"Oh yes." Most people replied.

"Oh man, I'll feel so bad for Jamie if Danny ended up getting a stripper, because we all know that Jamie would just _love_ that." Erin laughed, sarcastically.

"Oh man, this is going to be good. For our sake; so we can get a good laugh, I really hope he did hire one." Eddie chuckled.

"Oh, My Life." Erin said, speechless.

"Okay, come on, lets go." Kara hurried.

Over at the bar, just like Eddie had hoped, was a stripper. And Jamie was trying his absolute best to keep her away.

"Danny, I hate you so much right now. I told you, no strippers!" Jamie yelled.

"But what fun would that be?" Danny laughed.

"Hey Danny, come here for a second." Spencer said, as he read the text from Erin.

 _Don't tell Jamie, but we're coming. -Erin._

"Oh good, the plan has worked." Danny chuckled.

After a fast 5 minutes the girls had all arrived outside the bar and we ready to really start the party.

"Oh, my gosh. He really did it." Eddie managed to spit out through her laughter, as she watched Jamie, still trying his best to stay away from the stripper.

"Hey boys!" Erin said casually, as they all walked up behind them.

"Eddie, thank goodness you're here. Can you get her away from me? Please Eddie, don't go. I love you." Jamie shouted when he realised Eddie was standing a few feet away.

"How much alcohol did you give him?" Erin asked. "He must be drunk if he thinks Eddie is going to leave. I mean look at her. She can hardly control herself right now with laughter."

"No comment." Danny smirked.

"Okay. You can stop now. The pranks and fun is over. Thanks for your help, Mere." Danny said.

"Anytime." She chuckled.

" You got that all on video, right Kara?" Eddie made sure.

"Don't worry, I got you."

"Eddie? Why are you laughing?" Jamie said, cocking a drunken brow.

"Because I know that you'd never cheat on me or do anything dumb like that. And I think it was cute and funny watching you try to push her away from you. Gosh, I love you, even when you're drunk." Eddie said, as she walked towards him more and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, now that the fun is over, I need a drink and he needs some water, because I am not marrying a hangover Jameson Reagan." Eddie said, gesturing to the booth.

"Alright. And Eddie?" Danny started.

"Yeah, Danny?"

"I'm so happy that tomorrow I'll get to call you my sister. Just make sure Jamie doesn't swallow the wedding rings." Danny said, incredibly happy and grateful that his baby brother was getting married to the woman he loves and make him happy, and that last part, as a joke, but also a hope.

"What does he mean?" Eddie asked, turning to Erin.

"Jamie like to swallow everything. Even Mum's earrings. So, if you can't find your ring for some reason, ask Jamie, he probably ate it." Erin laughed.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review… Chapter 7 of Jamko Dreams is getting there, I'm just a bit stuck at the moment with it…. Once again, feel free to leave requests in the reviews are send me a message on Insta/Twitter. Love ya's! -Shanelle.**


End file.
